A War of Ideology
by Garrus
Summary: FMAHP crossover.Sorry on Hiatus now. Amestrius is at war with the Wizards. Wizards killed Al, now Ed's pissed, goes to fight war. Ed is 21 and is post Anime, post movie,AU,OOC,EdxWinry pairing, nothing explicit. Language and blood. First Fullmetal fic.
1. What Starts War

_Have you ever loved someone so much you would give an arm for? Not the expression but literally an arm for? When they know they're your heart_

_And you know you were their amour_

And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her 

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? _

_-Eminem, When I'm Gone._

Just thought that lyric was a funny coincidence. Does anyone agree with me? Look I know this is the most overused cliché (don't know how to spell it.) But bear with me, this is gonna be kind of dark. This is my first fullmetal fic so bear with me if I screw up on the theory. I've only seen the anime, so this is gonna be postseries and post movie. I haven't seen the movie. so I'm gonna make up some stuff. Lets just say Al became younger and lost his memory when he got his body back. Ed is now twenty-one. He's a general. Mustang is also a general, not the fuhrer. This is alternate universe and does not follow the Harry Potter books. It takes place in harry's seventh year. Ed might seem a bit out of character but he is older more mature, way darker and the death of Al, kind of cooled his temperature making one really deadly fullmetal alchemist. Ed also has a goatee. maybe, someone tell me if that Is cool or not. if not you can yell at me. but be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, not fullmetal Alchemist, nor Harry Potter.

Prologue: What Starts Wars

There has always been distrust between alchemists and wizards. No one knows for sure why, but most historians theorize on the difference of ideology. Equivalent Exchange was too hard for most wizards to swallow. Alchemists did not trust those who would flaunt their sacred rules so easily and readily.

It wasn't an outright war, but it was a cold war. Each side spied on each other, the wizards had the ministry of magic. Alchemists controlled Amestrius while not soley for Alchemists. Therefore the people of Amestrius naturally picked up the Alchemist's natural distrust of magic and wizards.

After the business with Lord Voldemort, the wizarding community was tired of living in constant fear of the Amestrius. After the civil war, Amestrius was tired of living in fear. Peace offers were made. While the vocal radical alchemists yelled "No peace with the heretics," the larger majority of moderate alchemists led by Roy Mustang won out. Peace was made at the Hogwarts Accords. As part a goodwill mission, Amestrius sent several of its promising young alchemists to Hogwarts, including a fifteen-year-old Alphonse Elric.

Everyone was relieved that peace had been achieved; everything was going fine until that bloody day at Hogwarts.

Every one of the Alchemists was found tortured and murdered in their beds. Hogwarts and the ministry of magic claimed it was dark wizards who killed the young Alchemists.

Outraged, Amestrius declared war on the Wizards.

It was on that fateful day when Ed got the news. He was sitting by his mother's grave. It had been five years since Al had gotten his body back. He was at that Hogwarts place. "I don't trust those damn wizards, anyone who can just flaunt and bypass equivalent exchange, why that kind of power is irresponsible." Ed muttered to himself. "I'm a goddamned General now," thought Ed looking at his new stars on the lapels of his uniform. "It's funny, I used to hate this damn uniform now I practically live in it. I always swore that I would stop being a dog of the military as soon as I restored Al's body, but now that I had been in the military for so long I couldn't cope with not being in it. I had rejoined as soon as could." Ed thought. He thought of how his relationship with Winry had developed into an intimate relationship. It seemed funny when he had denied the love he had felt for her since he was young. Ever since Granny Pinako had died, the house had seemed almost empty without the smoke from her constantly going pipe. God she was as bad as Havoc was.

A car drove up to the small cemetery in Rizenbul. First Lieutenant Jean Havoc stepped out. "General Elric, I have an urgent letter straight from the Fuhrer.," he said to the sitting Elric.

Ed saw the seriousness and the somberness in Havoc's eyes and tone. He tore the letter open.

_Dear General Elric, a.k.a. the Fullmetal Alchemist._

_It is on this somber matter on which I feel I should write to you myself. Earlier this month the young Alchemists who went to Hogwarts were murdered in broad daylight in a place called Diagon Alley. Which included your brother. _

As Ed read this, his head swam, his brother dead, after so much they went through to recover Al's body, some wizards murdered him. Tears streaked his eyes as he continued reading the letter.

_I truly sympathize with you and hopes you well in this time of grief. We have reasonable proof that the Ministry of Magic attempted to cover this up. We received this news from a spy we have in their ministry. We made reasonable demands that the murderers be given into our custody. The Ministry of Magic has refused and practically spit in our faces. We have declared War on them today, because this is a travesty too much to forgive, as I assume you agree with me. Your leave is being cut short and your presence is needed A.S.A.P. back in Central. _

_Sincerely_

_Fuhrer Jonset_

As Ed thought of all he and his brother had gone through in the last ten years, he let out a bitter laugh.

"Sir, why are you laughing?" Asked Havoc.

"Everything I've worked for, everything I've done, I've done for Al. We've sacrificed everything for each other. Now it's been taken away by these Wizards," laughed Ed bitterly. Soon his laugh turned to sobbing as Ed curled up in a little ball.

Embarrassed by this outburst of emotion by his superior, Havoc turned away. In the long years in which he had been Fullmetal's subordinate he had never seen him this vulnerable.

About an hour later Ed walked up to the car. When Havoc looked into the General's eyes, there was a determined frightening look in Ed's eyes. They drove in total silence to the train station.

"Wait, drive back to Winry's house." Ed asked.

"Yes Sir," Havoc replied as he put the car in reverse and turned around. It took them only a few minutes to get to that familiar yellow house.

Only a little trepidation was visible as Ed walked into the house that had become a home to him and Al, or at least was a home to him and Al. A small tear had run down his cheek at this thought.

"Winry," Ed yelled.

"What love?" Came the muffled reply from the basement.

Ed smiled as he recognized where the voice was coming from. Winry seemed to have lived down here as of late in her little workshop, doing whatever auto-mail mechanics did. As he walked down the steps a grim look appeared on his face.

Winry looked up as she heard the familiar steps of Ed coming down the creaky stairs. She looked into Ed's eyes; a cold almost alien look peered back at her from those eyes that were always full of passion. She shivered.

"What has happened?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"Al's dead." Ed replied simply, as he choked back the emotion in his own voice.

Winry's world went dark for a moment as her knees went weak. "H-how?" she asked, almost unbelieving.

"Those fucking wizards he went to live with, along with the other alchemists who went, were murdered in broad daylight. The Wizard government, tried to cover it up, we demanded the murderers be handed over to us. They refused to even name the killers. Their Minister of Magic, pretty much spat in our face. The Fuhrer has declared war on them, and I'm being recalled to Central for a command." Ed replied, with a calm cold dispassionate voice.

Winry heard the voice, but she saw the burning fires in his eyes. She collapsed. She vaguely saw Ed catch her. All she could see was those memories. All three of them playing on the banks of the river, Al holding Ed back when someone called him short, that bashful look he always had when Ed yelled at him after he caught him hiding a kitten in his armor. All these went through her head in a split second, as she fell. She felt one warm hand and one cold hand catch her.

He carried Winry up to her bed. As he tucked her in she opened her eyes.

"Goodbye, Winry, I don't think I will see you for a while," Ed said solemnly.

"Where will you go?" She asked scared.

"To war." he replied simply as he kissed her deeply on the lips.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

It had been a bad year since Dumbledore had died. Harry had spent a miserable year cooped up in the Dursley's house. Only Ron and Hermione's letters were a comfort to him. He heard a crash downstairs as he heard Aunt Petunia scream. Harry rushed downstairs. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Moody and Tonks walk in.

"Harry get your stuff, your going to the Weasely's house, we'll explain later," growled Mad-eye.

Harry ran up to his room and shoved his clothes into a suitcase. He had been expecting this but not so early.

"Sir, you may not just barge into our house anytime you want," shouted Aunt Petunia. "Besides what will the neighbors think." she said under her breath.

Moody only muttered under his breath and ignored her. He sighed when he saw Harry hurry down the stairs.

"No time for brooms, we're using floo powder." said Mad-eye.

"Alright," was Harry's only reply. Tonks, Moody and Harry walked to the fireplace. "Weasly's," Harry said, as he felt a familiar tugging sensation. Fire flared up all around him.

He jumped out of the fireplace into the Weasly's house. "Ah, there you are Harry dear," said Ron's mom.

"What's going on, Moody wouldn't tell me," Harry demanded.

She just pointed at the table. On it was a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry gasped as he saw the headline in big bold letters, the headline read.

**AMESTRIUS DECLARES WAR ON MINISTRY**

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

The story has changed a little bit. This fics gonna be Edcentric and less so of Harry. I like Ed more than I like Harry so Ed is gonna be cool in this while harry is less so. As you can imagine, Ed is going to be totally insane, and way dark. This is gonna be fun.


	2. Start of a war

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Ed would be an Assassin. Hmmm, interesting story line. Well that's for later.

I'm sorry for the god awful long time its taken me to update, lots of school work is my only excuse i will try to be better. Hope my story can bring some excitement into our already dreary lives. Enjoy, read, and review. **A/N: I have no idea how many state alchemists there are, so I'm just gonna say there are a lot of them. Ed is going to be average, lets just say he hit a growth spurt. He is going to be 5' 10'' or 11'. Also in military situations he will be referred to as Fullmetal, In private moments he will be called Ed. Harry will start to be a more integral character to the story just have patience. **

Chapter 2: War

Ed sat on the train heading west. He looked at the officers that had been assigned to him. Most of them were young and still wet behind the ears. He snorted. Of course I'm only twenty-one, but I've been through far more. He thought back to the war council held by the Fuhrer and his private meeting afterwards.

**FLASHBACK:**

"They have dishonored our Country, they have murdered our citizens, and they even break the sacred law of equivalent exchange. They must pay for these transgressions." Shouted the Fuhrer trying to stir up emotion. Ed looked around the table, most of the members there showed hatred in their eyes. The older officers only looked thoughtful. "I don't really believe half this shit he's spewing, but if it lets me kill these wizards I would do anything." Thought Ed.

Later Ed had been called to the Fuhrer's personal office. "Greetings General, please sit down," said the Fuhrer.

"Yes Sir, also thank you for the letter, it is good to know that you care." I said, of course that was total bullshit, seeing as the Fuhrer only wanted me to command, and I had the feeling he was one of those who would do anything for an end.

"As one of our top Alchemists, and strategists, I need you to lead a squad of five hundred men into the Alps," the Fuhrer said in a serious mood. "Listen to me first," he said, as I was about to speak up. These wizards only have one serious branch of "military". In all truth they are more policemen, these "Aurors." We have many more troops, but the thing is they have chimeras fighting for them. Wait let me finish. In the Alps the majority and most powerful clan of "Giants" live." he said solemnly.

"Giants don't exist," Fullmetal burst out

"Oh yes they do, don't interrupt again." he said quietly.

"Sir," I said.

"I need you to make the giants realize the folly of joining the wizards. I don't care how you do it, just have it happen," the Fuhrer said in a quiet voice. "This has to be messy Fullmetal, you are to become a name of fear to them," the Fuhrer said. "I know you dislike this type of work, but it is necessary. You are being assigned five hundred soldiers. You will be assigned fifty state alchemists, just in case," he said in a brisk tone.

I knew a dismissal when I heard one. I left and an aide directed me to where the officers under my command were located. He had walked in and took his spot at the head of a table. Behind him was a large map of Britain, and France. Ed studied the officers for several minutes; there was a lot of fidgeting and discreet coughs as several officers wilted under the gaze of the General. This won't do thought Ed, he now had a first impression of what his officers would do under fire. Although not always accurate, how could someone who was scared of a gaze, fight in a battle.

"Men, and women," started Ed nodding to the few women officers in the room. "Before I start, I will warn you, on the mission we will most likely end up massacring and murdering the objectives. To those who do not have the stomach for this work, leave now, you will be put into the main force." Said Ed in a commanding voice.

Three men got up looking sick, and walked to the door. To his surprise none of the women left. But then again, knowing some of the women in the military, they were tougher than the guys. Besides Riza Hawkeye had disabused that misconception immediately. She had taught him how to shoot. Since taking lessons from her, shooting had become a hobby for him. He was now very good with all types of firearms. Nowhere near as good as Hawkeye but he was still very good.

"Now I need to know your men's strengths, weaknesses, what you're trained in. This is going to be a different type of war then were used to fighting, this war will mostly be comprised of ambushes," said Fullmetal.

To Fullmetal's surprise, most of the men were trained in advanced combat in rough terrain. Well, this certainly made things easier. No extra time waited on training.

End Flashback 

"Sir, we have arrived in north France," said Lieutenant Browning.

"Good, tell the men to be ready to leave immediately. No use waiting for a surprise attack." I replied.

"Yes sir." Was her answer as she walked out into the next train car. Damn I hope this Intel is good. I'd probably have to kill someone if it is faulty, thought Fullmetal.

It took them a couple of days to get into the mountains quietly. Transporting five hundred men, artillery, and trucks, without notice is not easy. Once the men were up in the mountains it was relatively easy to locate this Giant village. It was more like a bunch of caves.

In the center of the small camp was the command tent, with the supposed layout of the caves. From what they could see from it was fairly accurate. They had been very careful to set up camp downwind of the village so none of the extra sensitive noses of the Giants were evil. It was when one giant got over curious and decided to climb up the barrier between the village and the camp, when near panic set in. Fortunately I was there, so when the beast walked over the hill unconcerned, I clapped my hands on the ground, spikes sprung up from the ground in a blinding blue light. The giant fell limp immediately as two spikes pierced his torso and another one pierced the beast's neck, severing the vocal chords. The giant dropped without a sound. The soldiers looked at him and awe. Fullmetal only smirked. By the time this war was over, he would be infamous for the battles yet to happen.

"Get all the officers to my tent also I want the senior alchemists." Fullmetal barked out in a brisk yet commanding tone. "Secure the perimeters don't let anyone get past. If someone lets one of those chimeras past they will have to answer to me." Said Fullmetal, he smirked as he saw the frightened expressions on the men's faces as they turned and took up positions on the outside of the camp.

As Fullmetal looked around he saw the officers sitting with hard determined faces. Standing around appeared to be ten alchemists with cold eyes and hard faces. These were the expressions of ones who knew what was to come. "We strike at dawn," said Fullmetal. He looked around at the nodding faces. At least he was not saddled with incompetent fools, which would have made his job much harder.

"There are two cave entrances." Said Fullmetal pointing at the map and layout of the caves. "We will fire artillery directly into the caves, clearing out any type of organized resistance and destroying any barriers. We will bombard them for five minutes. Under the cover of the artillery, I want three companies under my command to advance as close to the entrance. Earthmoving Alchemist, I want you to take half the men into the left cave entrance and clear out everyone." When he noticed a little dissent, he slammed his hand down on the table shaking it. "Dammit, this is not the time to be dissenting, they are not human, and they are chimeras created, not a natural thing. We're doing the world a favor," shouted Fullmetal. (**A/N: This is way out of character, I know but imagine if Al was killed, he would pretty much destroy anyone in they way, and right now the giants are in the way.) **

The few officers, who had been reluctant, nodded with hardened looks ready to do their jobs. "You are all dismissed. Earthmoving Alchemist I need to talk to you." The man of about thirty-five turned around to face me. "Colonel, in your honest opinion, how many man do you think we will lose." Fullmetal asked.

"Sir, if we can get into those tunnels fast, then there will be a small amount of casualties, but if we get stuck, they could hold those caves for months." the Alchemist replied.

"Well I don't think they have ever fought against artillery and alchemists before, so this shouldn't be that difficult." Fullmetal replied trying to raise some morale.

Apparently it worked as the man said "Yes, your right sir." He walked out of the tent with a light step.

**Giants POV:**

The next morning dawn was greeted by artillery fire. Garuk Ironhammer seventh chief of the village of Rhoden was pondering the curious offer the Wizards had offered him and his village. They had wanted an alliance in return for freedom. This was an offer to good to pass up and was assuredly going to be passed by the council. All of an explosion sounded Garuk jumped up immediately. "What is this?" shouted Garuk to another Giant who ran in.

"Garuk, humans in blue uniforms have attacked, they've blown past the outer defenses like they were nothing." shouted a panicked guard.

Thinking fast, or fast for a giant, Garuk shouted for the younglings to be escorted out the secret passage way. He grabbed his giant hammer for which he was named after. Running for the central passage, he saw the walls completely gone, two score of giants were laying dead on the ground crushed after huddling under the walls which had withstood wizard attacks, and other giant attacks, but never had it been meant to have been attacked by a cannon. Through the smoke and debris, blue shapes could be seen approaching. "Hold your positions. You are the greatest warriors of Rhoden, the finest warriors in the Alps, you will hold these human scum from our village," shouted Garuk in an inspirational voice. The giants roared around him in response. "Charge," roared Garuk.

The sight of one hundred twenty-foot giants charging can be very intimidating, but it was a tactical mistake. Once past the debris, loud popping sounds could be heard. Garuk felt something graze him. Next to him Giants were screaming in anger as bullets were entering them. At once Garuk realized his error, instead of waiting for them to come into the caves on the giant's terms, they had come out into the open right in the line of fire. All of a sudden a small shape could be seen darting among the giants. Four giants in front of Garuk fell as the combination of bullets and a transmuted sword took them out. Garuk looked down and saw a small blond-maned man running at him. Garuk took a swing at the man, but he only dodged away. Garuk stared in surprise as the man ran his hand down his arm, a blade appearing. "What kind of man is this," thought a very surprised giant. In his pause, the man jumped and stabbed Garuk through the thigh. Screaming and pain and anger, Garuk swung his hammer at the man faster than ever before. The blade disappeared as the man clapped his hands together, a wall of stone appeared right as the hammer was going to hit him. The wall took the blow. The man clapped his hands together again. Stone spikes rose from the ground, as four of them ran the giant through. Garuk felt his body go limp, he saw the man smirk, he clapped again and the spikes disappeared. Garuk felt his body collapse to the ground. He vaguely saw the rest of the giants toss their weapons to the ground. Before the darkness took him completely he heard the human shout, "Kill them all."

From a mountain nearby, Gandar son of Garuk watched his father fall. He saw the man who killed him clearly. Marking his features into his brain, he turned around and swore vengeance.

**Ed's POV:**

These giants were stupider then Fullmetal had thought. They had given up all advantage they had when they had charged out like the beasts and monsters they were. Fullmetal had ordered the men to surround them and fire at will. He then saw the beast that was commanding them. A gigantic creature, he was bigger then the rest and had a hammer the size of two men. Something snapped in him, adrenaline took over and a red haze filmed over his eyes. Transmuting his arm into the sword he charged into the fray. Avoiding a hammer blow from an underling he jumped up and stabbed the giant through the stomach. Jumping up and stepping on the falling giant he jumped onto the back of another giant and stabbed him through the back. Falling to the ground he saw a glint in the corner of his eye, he rolled as a gigantic sword hit the ground where he just was moments after he rolled away. Fullmetal jumped up and ran towards the offending giant. Rolling under a vicious slash he cut at the giant's leg. As the leg collapsed he stabbed the falling giant through the heart. It was then that he saw the leader again roaring out orders. He ran towards the beast only to be intercepted by another one creature. The giant had an axe, swinging it downward Fullmetal took the blow on his sword, dodging another vicious swipe he rolled through the surprised giants legs and hamstringed him. Only pausing to stab it through the chest. In the center of the melee stood the leader of the giants. Running at it, he got in close and stabbed it through the leg. Doing this only seemed to make it more enraged, the hammer swung at him faster then he would have thought possible. Transmuting the sword back into his hand, he clapped his hands together. A wall of stone sprung up in time to stop the blow. Deciding the fun was over, Fullmetal clapped his hands together, and stone spikes appeared and pierced the giant. A look of what can only be called shock appeared on its ugly face, as he clapped again the spikes disappeared. The beast fell to the ground. Looking around, he noticed that the rest of the giants were throwing their weapons down. Remembering the Fuhrer's words he said, "Kill them all."

**Harry's POV:**

Harry was the first one up at the burrow. It had been a month since the war with Amestrius had started. The odd thing was there had been no attacks on the wizards. He heard the hooting of an owl as it flew in. The daily prophet dropped on the table, he gasped at the headline.

_AMESTRIUS DESTROYS POTENTIAL ALLIES_

_In a surprising move the daily prophet has just discovered_ _the destruction of several potential allies. Amestrius has launched debilitating attacks on potential wizard allies. The most devastating was the complete withdrawal of the remaining giants. In the last month a force under command of someone only known as the Fullmetal Alchemist has killed a large amount of giants. While most people dislike giants, they are accepted as crucial allies in the war effort. _

The report went on to detail where the attacks were and what other magical creatures were attacked. This war was getting bad, without allies the wizarding world was in trouble standing alone against a far larger army. If only the ministry would tell us what this war was about. The ministry was refusing to let out what the war was about. The incompetent Fudge was only making things worse. Harry thought about Hagrid and how he was doing, seeing as a lot of his mother's people had been slaughtered.

As he thought about Hagrid, his thoughts led him to Hogwarts. School started in another month and he was starting to get anxious, with NEWTS this year and everything. He wondered what kind of security would be implemented. He heard the rest of the Weasly clan stirring upstairs. Ron came downstairs and sat down, grabbing some juice. Harry slided the paper over to him.

"Bloody hell, nobody even knows what this war is about, except the higher ups in the ministry. Not even dad knows. What the hell is this war over," grumbled Ron?

"I know this war seems so damn pointless, especially with Voldemort on the loose," replied Harry.

"You don't think You-know-who could be controlling Amestrius before, sure there has always been mistrust, but never a war," asked Ron?

"No I doubt it, say Voldemort not You-Know-Who, it only increases the fear of him in person. I mean how could Voldemort control a whole government, we just don't know enough about this Amestrius to make any guesses about them. All I know is that they always have looked at wizards as if they were abominations." replied Harry.

"Yeah, why the hell do you think they look at us like that," asked Ron.

"Don't know, I think I read about it being something about something called Equivalent Exchange, whatever the hell that is." replied Harry.

"Well maybe it's because they're war loving gits." said Ron trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe Ron, maybe," said Harry.

ENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTERENDOFCHAPTEREND 

Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry it's been a while since I've updated, hopefully, I've been kind of sick lately so don't expect to much. In response to the question on whether other FMA characters are gonna star, I'm not sure. Probably, but I haven't decided how or when or even who. I'm open to suggestions. If anyone would like to be a beta reader, just email me, it should be on my profile page. Read and Review guys, hope you enjoyed it. I know Ed seems kind of a bigot against the giants. Well that's true, and we all have our own little prejudices. Maybe he will get over it, maybe not, the truth will be told in this story. Give me a break on that last sentence I'm quite tired. Have fun and tip your waitresses.


End file.
